Sikainet
'In Summary' Sikainet are a species/subgroup of angels that are known for being water elementals. They once inhabited the land of Nitirey, namely the Ikaaryan Principality, before they were wiped out by an unknown force. 'History' 1205 B.T.R (Before Tisaira Rule): The first known Sikainet, Sikaile Nissep, is born. She was said to be the child of an angel and a rain spirit. 1989 B.T.R: At age sixteen, Sikaile forms a society of other "angels of water." 1987 B.T.R: They gain a name for their race: Sikainet ("Sikaile's People") and are recognized as a people of their own. 1947-1943 B.T.R: A war breaks out among the peoples of Nitirey. The Sikainet choose to assist the people of the air, the Tielsey, and the Dracids, bird-like wyverns. During this time, Sikaile is killed in a clash with the Mihirs (a fire people, and the strongest nation, allied with the Timfex, a small nation of chimera-like creatures), and Teru Wered, her lieutenant, takes her place as leader. 1942 B.T.R: The Sikainet and their allies win the war. The Sikainet are granted their own area of land. 1937 B.T.R: The Ikaaryan Principality is chosen as the capital of the nation. 1911 B.T.R: Teru dies, and his son Reten takes over. 1856 B.T.R: Reten dies. As he had no descendants, the electoral system is established. ________________________________ 20 B.T.R: Mer Tisaira is born. 3 B.T.R: Mer runs for ruler of the Ikaaryan Principality. She loses against Itra Tate, an elderly woman. 1 B.T.R: Itra dies from a chronic illness. Mer runs again for ruler. This time, she wins. _________________________________ 1 A.T.R: Mer makes the Poverty Act, which she used to help improve life in the slums. She also creates a law for fair treatment of Timfex. 2 A.T.R: Mer tries to create a six-year treaty with the Mihir, attempting to work out a long-standing hatred. This, unfortunately, did not work. 3 A.T.R: Mer is visted by a stranger offering a deal. Believing it will help the Mihir treaty, she accepts. Not long after, the Sikainet are eradicated, and Ikaarya is burned. Mer is forced to flee across the sea to the Far Lands. 4 A.T.R: Mer arrives in the Far Lands, and joins in the war. A new era begins. Government Sikainet government used to be oligarchal/monarchal, but after the death of Renet Wered, they switched to a more democratic, electoral way of governing. Posts as ruler require that you are at least fourteen (though those under sixteen will have an adviser guiding their way), that you have a clean record of any major crimes, and that you have had at least an upper-middle school level education. Gender is not an issue. Posts as ruler are held until that ruler dies, after which an election is held. Society Appearance Most Sikainet have dark hair, olive skin, and hazel eyes, although chocolate skin tones, red hair, and blue-grey or green eyes are not unheard of. Tattoos are traditional, and typically symbolize an event in the individual's life. Rulers have wings tattooed over their eyes, symbolizing remembrance and sacrifice. The clothing is like that of Ancient Greece, with some influence from China, and desert planets from Star Wars (lots of loose sleeves, belts, and skirts, with arm and body wraps being common). Some Sikainet have a blue-green tint to their skin due to their element. They also tend to be tall, with an adult height of 5'6" being considered short. Religion Sikainet do not believe in a god. Instead, they believe in an invisible thread that binds events together and sets them in place (essentially, fate). They also believe that evil will come back on itself, as will good (karma). They do believe in supernatural beings, however, and an afterlife. Art Sikainet do not typically draw or paint, as that talent among them is exceedingly rare (when it is found, said individuals are often celebrated). Instead, they take to the stage. Many great plays, such as Soul of a Dracid Sikaile's Ballad, ''and ''When the Sea Becomes Black, ''were first performed by Sikainet. Sikainet also enjoy singing, and often do so at festivals and ceremonies. Ceremonies and Festivals * The Coloring Ceremony: This does not, in fact, involve scribbling on parchment. It is a coming-of-age ceremony at age fifteen when young Sikainet are given their tattoos. Afterwards, families feast together and bestow blessings on the young one. * The Ocean of Stars: A time of year when bioluminescent algae living in the sea come to the surface. It symbolizes the coming of summer. There is much dancing at this festival, and the newest plays are usually performed. * Sikaile's Ball: The day of Sikaile's birth and a day of remembrance, celebrated with a reenactment of her life. After it is done, citizens visit graves of loved ones and attend the grand ball, where new political propositions are often announced. Pets Sikainet often keep hippocampi as pets. A hippocampus is a creature that is half horse, half fish. They are used for transportation and companionship. It is tradition to name your hippocampus after a deceased family member or historical figure. '''Abilities' Water Sikainet are perhaps most famous for their ability to control water. However, the level of power often varies. Some can only cause small ripples, or a light rain. Others are capable of summoning tempests. There have been reported cases of Sikainet able to heal tainted water sources or communicate with sea creatures. However. the amount of Sikainet with this level of power is running out. Flight Sometimes, powerful Sikainet are able to produce wings out of their powers, a callback to their angelic ancestry. These are very rarely permanent, however, and eventually dissipate. Soulwalking Soulwalking is the act of being able to separate one's soul from one's body and use it in combat or as a general safety precaution. An unattached soul looks very much like a hologram, but when they grow more accustomed to their environment, they can almost pass for a normal Sikainet. This ability is very rare. Most Sikainet can at least sever themselves once, but they can't reattach themselves, resulting in death. As most aren't willing to take the risk, most soulwalkers remain undiscovered. Language A Few Words and their Meanings: * Hippocampus: Kerdii * Hello: Senat * Cookie: Itla (little cake) * Ruler: Neytaret * Star: Itranii * Sea: Meriitin Known Sikainet * Mer Tisaira Category:Species